


Happiness: Beyond the Oxford Definition

by KitKatsandRainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, It's really minor, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu is a flirt, Not Canon Compliant, Ojiro Aran is a good friend, Volleyball Dorks in Love, author used italics heavily, flashbacks and timeskips, gay Kita Shinsuke, kita is bad at feelings, mentioned Homophobia, slightly OOC, the sport is mentioned, volleyball isn't a main theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: Happiness: "feeling or showing pleasure or contentment."Kita Shinsuke: exemplary intellectual, serious, smart, not easily shaken or quick to assume, his mere presence seemed to demand respect, logical, consistent. Kita thought he had all he needed for a content life. --And he was right. However, one blonde setter and a pen later, Kita is pursuing a path to something more, and he couldn't be happier.-------------------------------------------------"'Any regrets?'With a white tux and a gold band adorning his finger, he beamed, his fond smile putting the sun to shame, 'None at all' a pause  'And I’d do it all again if I had the chance'."
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 31





	Happiness: Beyond the Oxford Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey peeps! It's my first story here! This really was English homework that I changed into an Atsukita fanfiction because- brainrot. Very small tw for homophobia. This is not cannon compliant! Ah, this is a mess, enjoy!

\-------------------------------

_ "I am built upon the small things I do every day, and the end results are no more than a byproduct of that." Kita~ /Chapter 274/ _

\-------------------------------

Happiness: feeling or showing pleasure or contentment.

\-------------------------------

Kita was always noted as an exemplary intellectual, serious, smart, not easily shaken or quick to assume. Not to mention, his mere presence seemed to demand respect, despite being the shortest member on Inarizaki High’s volleyball team. He believed life is just a play by play and every hardship or triumph he faced was strictly a direct result of an action, or a series thereof. Life is purely logical for him, it didn't make sense otherwise. And as if things couldn’t get more ‘boring’: Kita was a fan of repetition and consistency. He was often found cleaning everything inside and out the house daily. If someone tries to stop him, he wouldn't confront them, rather give them a fixed gaze that just radiated disappointment until they gave in. 

_ “Why must you clean everything daily?” He remembers someone asking, followed by a teasing “Are you a girl?” _

_ “No -- This keeps me sane” He’d respond cool, unbothered by what was supposed to possibly be an insult (he wouldn’t know), “ maybe you should try it sometime.” _

If you asked about romance, Kita would answer with a perplexed expression. Not that he didn’t know what romance was, that was simple : a feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love.  _ Yes, but why invest in a relationship when it takes up time that can be spent elsewhere?  _ That’s less of an investment. Society had taught that he needs nothing more than money, success to be happy: “ feeling or showing pleasure or contentment”, according to Oxford. 

Relationships. That’s an  _ afterthought _ . 

Ah yes, maybe Kita didn’t understand the purpose behind relationships. Perhaps he just didn’t understand how they worked. Besides , why not just focus on the present and work with what you have? He has enough studies to worry about. 

If the thought of a relationship ever managed to cross his mind, Kita would often try to envision himself with a beautiful woman and perhaps a few children. That’s what every man wanted right? Something just felt off to Kita. Maybe he did not want kids, maybe not even one. Or perhaps … 

_ “Don’t be like them Kita, they’re routed for a horrible life” _

_ Kita had looked up from his book to see what his mother had pointed out to him. Two men holding hands while sharing a small kiss.  _

_ That didn’t seem ‘horrible’, Kita thought as he simply nodded and focused back on his reading. The words just seemed a bit harder to comprehend. _

Kita doesn’t really think about relationships anymore.  _ What a waste of useful time,  _ Kita had thought to himself once. But everytime Kita saw one of these couples, a pang was sent through his chest that he never understood.  _ They look ‘happy’.  _ Was his only bold thought in a sea of normal ones. 

_ “You don’t need to  _ _ find _ _ a reason to be happy”, his best friend, Aran had told him in response to his expressed confusion on how he felt at the moment. The sound of their feet walking against the stone path coming to a halt. “You can just  _ _ be _ _ happy” _

That doesn’t make sense. Everything has a reason. Even physics, every action has its equal opposite reaction.

_ “If you live like that, you’ll have a pretty sad life Kita” was the response he received in turn to the thought he hadn’t realized he said aloud. Or maybe his friend was good at reading him.  _

Kita felt  _ content  _ with his life as is, even years later. Now at the volleyball club orientation day, he couldn’t help but feel a bit interested by all the new faces he was able to see. Even just their aura separated them from the second years such as himself, who seemed to give off either a small, welcoming aura, or one of ‘move it first year, I’m above you, please excuse yourself from my presence’. Kita, well Kita just liked to think he gave off none at all. 

Kita felt perfectly fine gazing over at the other new players, who he'd have the pleasure, or even the displeasure, of being on court with. Until he felt eyes on him,  _ Oh…,  _ and looked up, only to find two brown orbs staring directly at him. He’d be lying if he hadn’t found them entrancing. The golden hair and signature smirk enlightened Kita as to who he was having this apparent staring contest with. 

Eye contact not broken, the setter, Miya Atsumu, Kita easily identified, walked over, separating from his twin. He may as well make his move now, he’d be an embarrassment of a senpai if he didn’t practice social skills. 

“Hello?” He greets. 

The male didn’t take the hint that maybe not everyone was as social as him, “I’m Miya Atsumu here to make yer acquaintance. What’s your name? You weren’t over greeting all the first years, so I decided to make myself known to you. You seemed  _ rather  _ uptight.” Kita isn’t sure if the tone gave off resentment or genuine curiosity, Kita was never great at reading between the finer lines of emotion. 

“Kita Shinsuke, a pleasure to meet you.” Kita introduces, not bothering to point out that it’s nearly impossible not to have heard of the Miyas, notorious for their freak quick and power on court. “ It was my intent to introduce myself to the new players in a minute, apologies ”He offers up. 

“That’s quite alright… Although it’s rather rare to see a guy at least a 10 in attractiveness around here” , accompanied by a wink and a smirk which can only be described as mischievous. How does someone so seemingly nice outwardly have such a devious smile. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing, Kita notes, ah, that was the metaphor. 

“Thank you?”, he fails to keep confusion out of his tone , “I’d say you are rather attractive as well” That was the proper thing to say , a complimentary exchange. It’s not like he’s lying either. They’ve just arrived, yet already girls are swooning over the Miyas. 

It's when the male leans closer to him when Kita’s brain starts to question what to do. Well obviously pick up on social cues and work form there? It’s the sound of the blonde’s laughters, sounding like chiming in his ear, that brings him back. It seems the world, or at least Atsumu, likes to make fun of his lack of social awareness. “Why are you laughing--'' A black inked pen is placed into the palm of his hand in the midst of his confusion and rationalization. Did he miss something? “What?” Is the question that leaves his lips before he can fully comprehend the ‘gift’. 

A fox like smirk, “Kita-san. I've gained quite the interest in you, I have a feeling we’ll be great  _ friends _ by the end of this” 

That’s not an answer. The second year lets out a sigh as he looks back at the pen in hand. The way Atsumu said it made it sound almost certain that they’d become friends soon.  He doesn’t know how one can even be so sure that they’ll talk regularly. As Atsumu pointed out before, Kita seemed to be uptight, it’s impractical to make such an absurd claim of friendship. But the flash determination in those brown eyes was enough to keep him from commenting and sent a pang straight to his chest. No one has made him feel so . . .  _ what’s the word?  _ It’s mind boggling that Kita could ever, even mentally be at a loss for words. 

It’s only then that Kita pieces together the puzzle. “Oh” was Atsumu flirting with him? He almost laughs at himself for not realizing it sooner. But Kita has never been a subject to anyone’s attraction, definitely not by a male. 

“Your pen ran out of ink. That's s the real reason I gave you the pen” Atsumu notes, smirk never leaving his face, and Kita looks down at the fading ink from where he was writing before.  _ Observant _ . “But keep it as a token Kita-san. I’ll get it back once I’ve fulfilled my quest”, another wink is thrown at him. 

Kita laughs, he didn’t feel happy, he felt something else. Excitement? If the way his own brown eyes lit up was anything to go by. It was as if a splash of color was added to his life. He found himself a new objective to go after, a feeling he couldn’t quite describe but couldn’t bear to lose once he got a wisp of it. Even if his society would look down on him for it, even if he’s judged and shamed for chasing this, even if-- if he really willing to risk family like that? 

_ “Would you say that it was worth it?” _

_ What constitutes worth it? Is it measured by what you lose or what you gain? Kita had lost a lot of things, respect, his family , at one point he’s sure he lost his mind. He’d been questioned and ridiculed,  _

_ “You’re going to fall behind in studies” _

_ “Aren't you the one who said seeking relationships were ridiculous? A waste of time?”  _

_ “Why would you date a male of all people!?This is against nature's will” _

_ “No longer one of us” _

_ “Leave” _

_ But what exactly did he gain? A companion, and a feeling that will stay with him through the ups and down, filling his soul more than any mere possession of achievement could. And if Kita has learned anything in this life, it’s that to achieve happiness , one needs to just take the leap out of what is normal, out of what is accepted, out of what is taught.  _

_ “Of course Atsumu, worth every moment”  _

Instead of the same indifference he had towards relationships before, when he thought of this  possibility of a relationship, he felt butterflies in his stomach. And for the first time of his life , his cheeks seemed to burn him from inside out. 

_ Romance _ . He might give that one a shot. 

_ “So are ya happy?” Aran had asked as they walked against the same stone path they walked all those years ago. Kita pauses, but not to deny or question what would have, in his mind, been some unreasonable emotion only brought by money or success back then; rather to look up at the sky. Kita shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, his friend looking with a raised eyebrow, hand resting on his hip as he awaits an answer.  _

_ “You want the Oxford definition of happy or the other one?”Kita had laughed.  _

_ “The  _ _ real _ _ one, smart ass”  _

_ Some say happiness is money, for others, success, for some, it's the time alive, for Kita, maybe he can’t describe happiness, but that’s alright, he just knows he found it here.  _

_ “Well, I’m happy--”, a quick turn to look his friend in the eye, “You didn’t tell me it would take so long to get here though!” , before delivering a playful jab to the arm. _

_ Romeo and Juliet possibly found their 'happy' ending in death, but looking at the division 1 volleyball player that he has the honor of calling his husband after all these years ... Kita is 100% certain that his happy ending was here on earth. And he’s fully intent on living it out with Atsumu till death did them part.  _

_ “Ouch you brute!-” Aran exclaimed, rubbing at the area before asking “Any regrets?” _

_ With a white tux and a gold band adorning his finger, he beamed, his fond smile putting the sun to shame, “None at all” a pause “And I’d do it all again if I had the chance”. _

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, thank's for reading! I hope you were able to follow through! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
